Tornado's Thoughts: The Fox's Uncle
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - One Shot, Tornado POV 4 out of 4, so far ;) This one is from the episode "Tornado is missing".


WDZ - Tornado POV, One Shot 4 out of 4... so far ;) Thanks to **Icywaters** again, for you know what ;) Oh, I own nothing!

**Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z**

The Fox's Uncle

The summer breeze was rushing through my mane as I ran across the plains to my heart's content. It has been a while since I ran freely. Usually, I'm carrying my friend, the fox, or Zorro, as they call him. Don't get me wrong, I love my Zorro and we've braved many adventures together. But sometimes it simply feels great to run where I want to go.

So when the opportunity presented itself to me this morning, I seized it. I was feeling a bit restless and was moving around the cave, when I accidently backed into the beam that blocked my way out. I must have unhooked it somehow, since it clattered to the ground with quite a racket. Temptation was just too great. I had to run, and I did.

I had planned to return when my longing for freedom had been satisfied, but fate had another idea. Stopping on a particularly fine spot, I whinnied out my joy. I shouldn't have done that. At least not without checking the surrounding area first. I ought to have learned that from my master. But I did it and sure enough a few moments later a strange caballero approached on horseback.

I had half a mind to turn on my hind hooves and run, but something made me stay rooted to the spot. At first, I didn't know what it was, but when I drew in more air through my nostrils, I realised a faintly familiar smell. I almost expected my master, his father or his friend to be the one approaching. But my eyes were telling me a different story.

The horse I knew. He was from the stables belonging to my master's father. But who was the rider? I was about to find out what he was up to, though, when he dismounted and came up to me, asking me loads of silly questions. Before I knew it, the man grabbed my mane and asked me if I could run.

What a question! My master didn't call me Tornado for nothing. Running is my favourite thing to do. Swinging himself on my back, the strange man who smelled somewhat familiar dug his heels into my sides and I sped off. I raced once around the open field before stopping next to my fellow horse and the man dismounted.

He praised my speed and kept talking about winning a race. I always win races. They never managed to catch me, riding with Zorro. Unless I let them, that is. By now, I also realized why the stranger smelled familiar. He must be staying where my master lives. That would explain the horse he came with as well. And if he stayed with my master, he must be a friend. So I didn't resist when the man started leading me away.

When we reached the old winery, however, I became uncertain. What was I supposed to do there? That was neither my cave nor my master's stables. While I was still trying to sort my confusion, I felt a rope being slid over my neck. Then I ended up tied to a beam and the stranger left the winery, carefully bolting the door. Great. Nothing else to do now but wait.

I had been dozing a little when suddenly I heard voices and steps approaching the winery. Sure enough, the door was unbolted and in came the stranger along with two lancers. I knew them. I've had to endure their company once before and I snorted softly, briefly thinking back to the sergeant and the corporal painting my hide and putting an old straw hat on my head. Not one of my prouder moments, but I got them back.

The familiar smelling stranger proudly presented me to the sergeant, who somehow didn't seem to recognize me. That was remedied by the corporal. I just didn't know if that was good or bad.

"So, you're Zorro's horse?" the stranger, whom the sergeant called Don Estevan, mused.

"I knew him the moment I walked on," said the sergeant with boisterous self-confidence. Liar, I snorted good-naturedly.

Don Estevan was making plans for me and told the lancers explicitly what he wanted them to do. They were not to open the winery door for anybody but himself. Quite inconvenient for me. I pawed my front hooves a little and the sergeant jumped to the conclusion that I must be hungry. Figures, that he made the assumption. But I could do with a bit of hay to nibble on.

Shortly thereafter, Don Estevan left the soldiers and me alone and the corporal went about the business of fixing a bed for himself. Oh joy, that meant I wouldn't get any privacy tonight. Hooray.

A good while later, there was a knocking on the door. The sergeant readied himself by drawing his saber.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Don Estevan."

"How do I know it's you?"

"Open the door and see for yourself."

Oh, Sergeant. You are so gullible. If it wasn't Don Estevan and you opened the door, it would be too late. At least Garcia had the presence of mind to let the corporal unbolt the door while he awaited the newcomer with his sword ready. I, of course, knew it was Estevan. I recognized his voice. No wonder Zorro was never caught if they weren't even able to tell whose voice belonged to who.

The door was bolted again after Estevan had entered. He said he had decided to watch out for me himself. I wonder where this change of heart came from.

I didn't have time to think about that as a shrill whistle pierced the night. I knew that whistle. My master was calling for me. I had to get to him, but I was still tied up and locked in. I started prancing around, snorting and whinnying. I wanted out. Zorro whistled again and my unrest grew.

The soldiers and Estevan picked up on my agitation immediately and Estevan came to the right conclusion.

"It's Zorro. He must be here." You bet he was. Time for me to go, let me be free. But no, instead of untying me, the trio ran to the door and, opening it, dashed outside to look around. The whistling had stopped. I heard Estevan ordering the lancers to search. Then Garcia had the idea, prompted by the corporal's fear, to guard the only door.

Apparently, they didn't guard it well enough or all three of them were deaf and blind. Only a few moments after, I heard the soft steps of my master approaching me. I even recognized his steps. In no time, I was untied and immediately made use of my freedom by turning around.

"Let's get back inside," I heard Estevan say. "Let him come to us."

Upon hearing this, my master, agile as a cat, climbed up on the storage railing and took cover. When Estevan noticed I was free, he correctly assumed that Zorro was already in the building. Funny enough, he didn't even think of bolting the door again. Very convenient, muchas gracias.

Looking around, Estevan picked up a ladder and leaned it to the storage platform to climb on top, Garcia and Reyes on his heels. I almost snorted, amused, when my master stopped the soldiers ascent by throwing a box at them. Then he took cover behind some vats as Estevan grabbed a wooden hammer and the lancers tumbled to the ground, ladder and all.

Estevan tried to corner Zorro, who laughingly countered his plans and sent the man tumbling. Grabbing a rope, he swung himself towards me, kicking the beam off my stall. Then he mounted swiftly and guiding me by the rope tied around my neck, we escaped through the still open door into the night.

Not far away, my master stopped me short and caused me to rear up. I enjoyed my freedom and my master's presence and pawed the night air, seeing that Estevan and the soldiers had run outside and were watching us. Then Zorro's legs urged me into a gallop and we raced across the hillsides towards the cave.

In the cave, Zorro took his time to check me over for anything off. Hey, I'm fine, I snorted, nudging his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"So, boy. Did you get restless?" I neighed softly. "I thought so. I shall make certain to let you stretch your legs more often so the itch doesn't catch you again. I was quite worried, my boy," he continued, patting my neck and feeding me an apple.

Behind Zorro, I saw Bernardo appearing from the passage. I nuzzled my master again and nudged him to turn. Seeing Bernardo, Zorro's smiled widened. He took off his hat and untied the mask.

"Has Uncle Estevan returned yet?" he inquired. Bernardo nodded eagerly, then pulled an angry face. "Ah," Zorro laughed. "He's not a happy man, I guess." Bernardo laughed and nodded. "I hope it will teach him a lesson." Zorro shook his head, still laughing silently. "I only regret I cannot tease him about it. It would be a dead giveaway."

Definitely. So that familiar smelling stranger named Estevan was Zorro's uncle. How could my Zorro be related to a man that talked so much? But then, there's nothing we can change about who we are related to, man or horse. But with an uncle like this, who needs enemies? Good riddance!


End file.
